Patent Document 1 discloses a system including a primary coil placed in a movable manner on a road surface and a secondary coil installed at a front portion on a lower surface of a vehicle toward the outer side in a vehicle width direction and facing the primary coil. The system supplies electric power from the primary coil to the secondary coil by electromagnetic induction so as to charge a battery mounted on a lower surface of a floor panel.